


A Very White Pi(e) Day

by lenkachu



Series: Falling [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pi Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkachu/pseuds/lenkachu
Summary: Vi has a plan for Pi Day, less of a plan for White Day. Takes place months after Rainbow Arc.sort of prologue/Vi's side to White Day vs. Pi Day. one-shot





	

Vi woke up that morning with a devious plan in place. Giggling quietly, she began her preparations.

In the kitchen, she gathered all of the pie tins she had been hoarding just for this day. Shoving them in a sack and tossing in many cans of whipped cream, she cackled evilly.

"Time to begin Phase 1 of White Pie Day."

* * *

Sneaking into the Kokuyo building had been easy. Maybe too easy. Vi made sure to be on her guard as she made her way to the common area. Poking her head around the corner, she only spotted, on the couch, a short purple head that could only belong to one person.

Covering the other girl's eyes, Vi grinned and leaned forward. "Hello, my dear Chrome."

Startled by the sudden actions, Chrome let out a tiny yelp and almost fell off of the couch. Turning around with a cute pout, she scolded the other girl. "Vi! Stop doing that!"

"Oh, but you look so cute when you pout like that." Vi poked Chrome in the cheek. "I can't help myself."

Chrome sighed. "You and your pranks." Her face grew suspicious. "What do you have planned today? Isn't it white day? What's that behind your back?"

"I'm very glad you asked, hun." Smiling at her sort of girlfriend, Vi frowned suddenly as a thought came to her. "But first, where's everyone else? School's already over!"

Chrome shrugged. "Maybe still asleep? Ken and Chikusa were up late playing games, and M.M. never gets up before 10. Mukuro-sama and Fran might be out training."

Putting her hands together like a movie villain, Vi laughed softly. "Excellent. Alright Chrome, this is Operation White Pie Day!"

* * *

Ken and Chikusa both slowly wandered into the kitchen at the smell of food. Ken yelped upon seeing Vi at the stove and ran out of the kitchen, to Vi's amusement. 

"Vi-san?" Chikusa looked confused. "Why are you here this early?"

"Chikusa, it's 3 in the afternoon." Vi deadpanned.

"Hm. I was wondering why it was so light outside." He went over to the dining table and took a seat across from Chrome.

Ken came barreling back into the room, with a bag. "Vi-san! We have something for you!"

Vi was surprised by that. "Really?" She took the pan of fried vegetables off the stove. "Gimme."

Chikusa got up. "It's from both of us, as a sort of thanks?"

"Yeah, for all the food and stuff!" Ken added, handing over the bag. "Happy white day!"

Opening the bag, Vi sniffled. "Oh my god, you shouldn't have!" She grabbed the two of them in a tight hug.

After a couple of seconds, the boys started to look a little blue from lack of air.

Chrome coughed lightly. "Vi, they need air."

Finally relaxing the hug, Vi still held onto them. "You know what this needs?"

Ken and Chikusa both looked confused in her arms.

Ken wondered out loud, "Food?"

Vi grinned widely. "This calls for pie! Chrome, if you would!"

A rare mischievous grin appears on Chrome's face as she ended the illusion on the two whipped cream filled pie tins on the counter.

Vi grabbed them quickly and shoved them into the boys' faces.

"Gyaah?!" "Mmmph?!"

"That is very funny, Vi." Chrome managed to say as she giggled into her hands.

Vi grinned in success. "I'm glad you're amused by this, hun."

Both of the boys' faces were completely covered in whipped cream and looked absolutely hilarious. Ken looked incredibly offended by the betrayal and Chikusa's glasses were also covered by the cream.

Chikusa sighed. "Vi-san, why."

"It's pi day!" Vi chirped.

Ken paused in trying to lick the whipped cream off the side of his face. "Pie?"

"Pi as in the number 3.1415 et cetera. March 14th!"

Suddenly, Ken licked the side of Chikusa's face. Chikusa's eyes widened and his newly revealed cheek turned pink. "W-what are you doing?!"

"This stuff tastes really good." Ken approached Chikusa with a hungry look. He grabbed his friend and licked the other side of his face.

Now both of his cheeks could be seen, both cherry red. Chikusa pushed Ken off, blushing heavily. "Get off of me, you mutt!" He ran out of the room.

"But Kakipi, you still have whipped cream on you!" Ken whined, chasing after him.

In the chaos, Fran walked in with Mukuro closely behind.

"Vi!" Excited look on his face, Fran leapt at Vi.

Vi brightened at the sudden appearance of the boy and opened her arms to catch him. "Fran!"

Fran jumped into her arms and brought his legs up to her waist as Vi wrapped her arms around the boy. They spun around the room, yelling each other's names. Chrome smiled at the two, hugging it out as if they didn't see each other every day.

Amused at their display of affection, Mukuro raised his eyebrows as he noticed the still concealed illusion in the room and looked at Vi. "What is that doing here?"

"It's for Fran." Vi made the best shrug she could with a boy in her arms, not knowing what else to say.

Fran perked up. "Is that for pi day?"

Chrome tilted her head in confusion. "Fran already knows?"

"Sorry hun. He found my stash of whipped cream a week ago and tried to eat it all."

"Oho, this is what you were distracted about earlier?" Mukuro grabbed the back of Fran's shirt and pulled him out of Vi's arms.

Vi and Fran both pouted as they were separated. Vi sulked over to Chrome and dropped herself over the smaller girl's back.

Fran nodded as he was put on the ground. "Yeah master, Vi comes up with the best plans."

"Oh? And what exactly is this plan." He was curious, the girl's plans were interesting most of the time.

"It's pi day! Don't you know about pi day, master?"

Mukuro smiled menacingly. "No, I don't think I know about this 'pie day.' Why don't you explain it to me?"

Unaware of Mukuro's ill will, Fran continued on. "Wow, master doesn't know about pi day. I can't believe that my esteemed master, who knows everything about anything-Ow."

The trident materialized in Mukuro's hand and poked Fran in the back. "Hm? What was that? Would you care to say that again, my student Fran?"

"I said my master is amazing and pi day is March 14th because of the number 3.14."

Mukuro nodded and the trident faded away. "That's what I thought you said."

Pouting, Fran drifted towards Vi, who rubbed her hands on Fran's back and whispered soothingly.

M.M. walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "What's with the racket?"

"Good morning, M.M.' Chrome peeped out, from underneath Vi's arms.

Underneath Vi's glare, M.M. hesitantly returned her greeting. "...Hello Chrome."

Fran suddenly cheered up at the sight of the girl. "M.M.! I have a surprise for you!"

Suddenly interested in watching this play out, Mukuro leant against a nearby wall.

Suspicious at the little boy, M.M. thought about what kind of surprise he would have in store. "Oh! Is it a white day present?"

Fran, looking shy, nodded. "Sort of.'

M.M. suddenly looked smug. "Of course it is! Why wouldn't you give me a white day present?"

Snorting quietly, Vi muttered under her breath. "Because you didn't give any valentine's day chocolates." Chrome giggled quietly.

M.M. didn't notice this. "I will accept your white day present, only because I'm so nice. Hand it over then!"

"You have to close your eyes." Fran said.

Surprisingly, she closed her eyes without a second thought. Vi leant forward, anticipating what would come next. Chrome also seemed interested in watching it happen. Mukuro offhandedly wondered if Vi had corrupted poor Chrome.

Fran grabbed the now unhidden pie and shoved it in M.M.'s face. "Happy white day!" He yelled running out of the kitchen.

M.M. screamed in horror and fury. "Fran, you little brat!" She ran out of the kitchen chasing him. "You're going to pay for this!"

"I suppose I will if you catch me." Fran deadpanned, as he reappeared next to Vi. "Hey Vi, are you proud of me?"

"Yes I am very proud of you Fran." She ruffled his hair. "Do I get a white day present?" Vi asked jokingly.

"Yeah, your present is Chrome." the boy shot back.

Chrome turned pink. "Fran!"

"Well, then!' Vi grinned, light blush on her own face. "I will take my lovely present and wreak havoc amongst the rest of the populace on this pi day!"

She picked Chrome up in a bridal carry, the smaller girl shrieking in surprise.

'Vi! Put me down!"

"Nah."

Mukuro chuckled in the corner. "Wait a moment." He reached into a pocket and threw something at the two. "Happy white day."

Chrome caught the objects. Two tickets to a new dessert cafe. "Thank you, Mukuro-sama." She put the tickets into her pocket.

Vi grinned and began walking out, Chrome in her arms. "Don't want to join us?"

Mukuro smirked. "Seems more like a girl's day today."

"By the way," Vi hollered as they left the room. "I left you something in the fridge!" 

"Thanks, mom!" Fran shouted back, getting an amused look from Mukuro.

"No problem, son!" came a faint yell.

Fran opened the fridge and burst out in laughter. "Wow, mom did a good job on this."

An apple pie sat in the middle of the fridge, with a Fran wearing an apple hat toothpick flag in the middle.

"Kufufu, she never fails to be amusing. We might as well keep her around for a while."

Inspecting the fridge closer, Fran spotted something interesting. "Master, there's another one behind the apple pie."

"Hm?" Mukuro took out the apple pie. Upon sighting the pineapple pie with his face on the toothpick flag, his eye twitched. "I take that back, she's banned from Kokuyo land."

"But master, mom is the real boss."

"...Stop calling her mom."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy White/Pi Day!


End file.
